Mistakes
by Kagamichin
Summary: Eu já estava cansado de cometer sempre o mesmo erro, estava cansado daquela vida. E eu apenas queria que pudesse ser correspondido... -Gazette ; ReitaxRuki-


**N/A:** Reita e Ruki não me pertencem... i.i *chuta pedrinha e se encolhe num cantinho escuro*

A música igualmente não me pertence 8D/ Pois ela é da banda Godsmack!

Unicamente me pertence a idéia da fic n.n/

Eu fiz essa fic e esse lemon, pra quem 'tá esperando o capítulo de When We Fall In Love!  
Bem, espero que gostem ^o^

Hm e não precisam usar insulina dessa vez, ok? Talvez só um pouquinho, mas beeeeem pouquinho ;D *cansou de tanto açúcar nas fics*

Boa leitura! 8D/

**

* * *

Mistakes**

_Ruki's Pov_

Eu estava perdido. Não havia mais sentido minha vida. E eu não podia mudá-la. Não podia simplesmente largar minha 'profissão', vergonhosa, devo acrescentar, só por ter me apaixonado por um cliente. Simplesmente era inaceitável eu me apaixonar! E era impossível mandá-lo embora, uma vez que era meu melhor cliente, o que me pagava mais e sempre me procurava, todas as noites.

_No, I don't feel a thing__  
__Life's going by me, and still I say,__  
__Oh God! __I'm making the same mistakes_

_(Não, eu não sinto nada__  
__A vida passa ao meu lado, e eu ainda digo__  
__Deus, estou cometendo os mesmos erros.)_

E novamente aqui estava ele. Deitado em minha cama, coberto da cintura para baixo, por somente um lençol de seda, vermelho. Os cabelos loiros revoltos e bagunçados deixavam-no ainda mais belo e aquela face levemente rubra com a boca entre aberta era desejosa demais! A expressão misteriosa que a faixa sobre seu nariz dava era singular e era o que mais me atraia nele: todo aquele mistério.

Eu estava deitado ao seu lado. Mesmo que ele parecesse distante e não se importar com o que eu fazia, fiquei olhando-o descansar depois de mais uma noite de puro sexo, para ele. Pois para mim sempre fora puro amor. Eu era um maldito apaixonado e pela pessoa errada! Novamente... A primeira vez foi com um 'colega de trabalho', Kouyou, que vez ou outra dormia comigo, porém eu sabia que ele não nutria sentimento algum por mim e sim por outra pessoa, por Yuu; um moreno alto, esbelto, portador de uma sedução indescritível! E que por acaso era meu cliente de tempos atrás. E graças a mim Yuu conheceu Kouyou e então, este se apaixonou pelo moreno e além de eu perder um grande amor, perdi Yuu, um excelente cliente...

Eu estava cansado de tudo aquilo. Queria viver uma grande paixão e ser correspondido, mas parecia que nada estava ao meu favor.

— Takanori? - eu ouvi a sua voz soar tão melodiosa e sensual, e tão perigosamente próxima ao meu ouvido.

— Sim, Akira? - me voltei a ele, sorrindo de canto, esquecendo de todos os meus pensamentos.

— Temos mais quanto tempo? - ele indagou. E eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, até parecia que ele não sabia que tínhamos mais meia hora! Havia o visto olhar no relógio de seu celular há pouco tempo. Mas respondi.

— Meia hora, por que...?

— Hm...

_Low? I'm on empty__  
__Try to erase all the bad times__  
__Free? I don't seem to be__  
__My soul remains tied to your life_

_(Degradado? Eu estou vazio__  
__Tente apagar todos os momentos ruins__  
__Livre? Eu não pareço estar__  
__Minha alma permanece enlaçada a sua vida)_

Não recebi mais resposta alguma e eu dei de ombros. Porém quando menos esperei senti-o se debruçar sobre mim, vindo para cima e se encaixando perfeitamente entre minhas pernas. E como eu amava isso...!

Ele começou a acariciar meu corpo com desejo, deixando marcas onde suas curtas unhas passavam. Eu gemia baixo, apenas me deliciando com as carícias. Ele passou, então, a morder e chupar meu pescoço, descendo para meu peito, sugando um mamilo e em seguida o outro. Subiu novamente para perto de minha face, aproximando-se de minha orelha e mordendo o lóbulo.

Minhas pernas já estavam flexionadas, sem nem mesmo eu ter percebido e uma de minhas mãos já estava em seus cabelos loiros, puxando-os sensualmente, enquanto a outra mão descia pela lateral de seu corpo, arranhando-o levemente. Minha boca foi de encontro à curva entre seu pescoço e ombro, mordendo e sugando, sem deixar marcas grandes ou roxas, naquela região.

— Sabia que eu amo quando você geme para mim?

A pergunta, sussurrada sensualmente em meu ouvido, me pegou de surpresa. E eu só pude gemer em resposta, e um arrepio gostoso percorreu meu corpo, me fazendo tremer.

— Geme pra mim chibi, geme alto o meu nome...

Novamente ele falou em meu ouvido. E novamente me arrepiei. Ia falar algo, mas apenas um gemido alto saiu de minha boca, quando o senti invadir meu corpo numa única estocada; forte e rápida. Bruta. Eu me agarrei a ele, puxando-o mais para perto, colando nossos corpos e circundando sua cintura com minhas pernas.

Sentia-o se enterrar com tudo dentro de mim e eu não conseguia evitar gemer. Não conseguia evitar gemer alto e vez ou outra seu nome. Ele parecia gostar, pois aumentava mais as investidas e falava palavras ora obscenas, ora desconexas e muitas vezes eu podia escutar os maravilhosos gemidos dele em meu ouvido.

Eu sentia que não demoraria para me desfazer e acho que ele notou, pois envolveu meu membro com a sua mão livre, enquanto a outra se apoiava no colchão da cama, e começou a felação. Eu gemi mais alto, quase estrangulado ao sentir a dupla estimulação. E nem sequer notei quando fechei os olhos, apenas senti seus lábios sobre os meus, invadindo minha boca com aquela língua terrivelmente desejosa e faminta. Retribui conforme conseguia acompanhá-lo, pois meus gemidos ainda eram constantes demais.

_Every breath you breathe deep, __  
__I feel you circulating through me__  
__I'll never forgive myself again__  
__I'm so sick and tired of making the same mistakes_

_(A cada profundo suspiro seu__  
__Eu a sinto circulando dentro de mim__  
__Eu nunca vou perdoar-me novamente__  
__Estou tão farto e cansado de cometer os mesmos erros.)_

Não demorou para que eu me desfizesse em sua mão e só então abri levemente os olhos e pude desfrutar da imagem dele lambendo os dedos, retirando a evidencia de meu prazer dali e sorrindo docemente. Ele era tão perfeito....

Fechei novamente os olhos e gemi seu nome alto ao senti-lo estocando-me mais intensamente. Logo senti seu prazer dentro de mim e o seu peso sobre meu corpo.

Estávamos ofegantes, rubros e com os corações acelerados. Mas eu tirei fôlego de algum lugar e falei, entrecortado:

— Você sempre é perfeito Aki-chan... Você é perfeito...! – fiz questão de frisar bem o 'você' e o 'perfeito'.

— Que bom que acha isso, pois você é muito mais do que perfeito.

Ele depositou então um suave beijo em meus lábios e eu sorri meio encabulado. Reita nunca havia falado aquilo e nunca havia sorrido durante às vezes em que fazíamos sexo. Algo estava errado demais...

— Eu estava pensando e quero mais tempo para poder ficar com você.

Odiava quando tinha que remarcar um encontro com ele. Pois sabia que era apenas sexo. E isso me matava por dentro.

— Como quiser... Só vai custar mais. - falei simples.

— O que você quiser chibi, desde que eu possa passar mais tempo com quem eu mais amo...

Vi-o me olhar docemente e eu estava com os olhos arregalados. Eu não poderia ter escutado aquilo, poderia?

— Como é?! – olhei-o num misto de confusão, entendimento e perplexidade.

— Eu disse que te amo Taka. - ele falou sério e eu fiquei ali, olhando-o bobamente, até que num sussurro e abraçando-lhe fortemente, eu respondi:

— Eu também te amo Aki-chan!


End file.
